1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe clamp arrangement which may be used in connection with a siphon jet closet carrier system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A siphon jet closet carrier system is typically used with installations of plumbing fixtures such as toilets, urinals or drains.
Pressurized water pipes adapted to mate with such plumbing fixtures must be securely fixed in place to prevent vertical, lateral, and axial movements under the stress of use. The pipes must also be located at a predetermined location to precisely align them with the fixture inlets. Typically, a pipe clamp connected to some stationary braces is used to support such pipe.
During installation, the siphon jet will usually be securely fastened in place before installation of the piping. The siphon jet is typically used as the stationary brace in connection with a pipe clamp arrangement to support such piping. Since the precise location of the pipe usually will not be known, a pipe clamp arrangement should not be adjusted before the piping is in its final position. Oftentimes during installation, the piping is installed last. Installation is usually less time consuming when all the fixtures are secured in their fixed locations, including the attachment of the pipe clamp arrangement to the siphon jet before the final installation of the piping. An adjustable pipe clamp arrangement is needed in order to accommodate the variations in the pipe location. Oftentimes, when the pipe clamp arrangement is already fastened to the siphon jet, minor adjustments have to be made to the pipe clamp arrangement in order to properly secure the pipe. In most pipe clamp arrangements, it is difficult to make these minor adjustments without unfastening the entire support bracket. This makes installation more difficult and time consuming. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pipe clamp arrangement that makes minor adjustments without unfastening the entire support bracket.
Typically, prior art pipe clamp arrangements use a pipe clamp attached to a support bracket having elongated slots. The elongated slots are usually the only means to adjust the pipe clamp arrangement. Even when the pipe clamp arrangement is adjusted to receive the pipe in its fixed location, the pipe clamp arrangement may not be tightly secured as to prevent vertical, lateral, and axial movements of the pipe under the stress of use. Oftentimes, this occurs when the entire support bracket has to be unloosened and then retightened to adjust the pipe clamp arrangement. In most cases, due to improper tightening after adjustments are made, the pipe support bracket becomes loose from the elongated slots loosening, thereby loosening the secured fit of the pipe clamp arrangement to the pipe. When this happens, the pipe clamp arrangement becomes ineffective resulting in movement of the pipe, which can be heard as knocking through the walls in most home installations of plumbing fixtures.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe clamp arrangement that overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention is a pipe clamp arrangement for securing a pipe during installation of plumbing fixtures. The arrangement includes a longitudinal-extending body, a tab extending from said body, a clamp for receiving pipe, and a threaded member threadably secured to the body. A first end of the threaded member is attached to the clamp. A second end of the threaded member is adapted to contact the tab. Rotation of the threaded member can adjust a longitudinal distance between the clamp and the body when rotated.
The body of the pipe clamp arrangement includes a first wall, a second wall having a first end and a second end, a third wall attached to the second wall, a fourth wall attached to the first end of the second wall, and a fifth wall attached to the second end of the second wall. The first wall, second wall, third wall, fourth wall, and fifth wall define a rectangular-shaped cavity. The body is preferably formed from a unitary piece of metal. The second wall of the body defines an elongated slot for receiving fasteners and a tab slot. Preferably, the second wall of the body defines a first elongated slot and a second elongated slot, a spacer section defined between the first slot and the second slot, a tab slot defined between the first end of the second wall and the first slot, and a tab extending from the tab slot. The tab is rectangular-shaped and extends outwardly from the second wall of the body into the cavity. The tab is adapted to bend a longitudinal distance between the first end and the second end of the second wall. The tab and the body are preferably made of a malleable metal such as carbon steel. The malleable metal can also be plated with copper. An opening is defined in the fourth wall for receiving the threaded member into the cavity of the body. A nut is attached to the fourth wall and is aligned with the opening for threadably receiving the threaded member.
The pipe clamp of the pipe clamp arrangement includes a first clamp portion having a first end and a second end and a second clamp portion also having a first end and a second end. The first end of the first clamp portion is pivotally attached to the first end of the second clamp portion. The second end of the first clamp portion is releasably fastened to the second end of the second clamp portion via a fastener. The second end of the first portion is rotatable about a pivotable axis. The first end of the threaded member is attached to the second clamp portion.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a siphon jet assembly for installation of plumbing fixtures. The assembly includes the pipe clamp arrangement as previously described herein attached to a siphon jet.
The siphon jet has a body member and a plurality of attached spaced-apart threaded fasteners extending from the body member. The pipe clamp arrangement is attached to the body member of the siphon jet via the threaded fasteners.
The present invention is also a method for securing a pipe during installation of plumbing fixtures that includes the steps of providing a pipe clamp arrangement as previously described herein. Next, the pipe clamp arrangement is attached to a body member of a siphon jet. The clamp is then secured to a pipe. The body of the pipe clamp arrangement can be adjusted at a predetermined longitudinal distance before attaching the pipe clamp arrangement to the siphon jet. Also, the threaded member can adjust a longitudinal distance between said clamp and said body by rotating the threadable member until the threaded member contacts the tab. This can occur before fastening the clamp to a pipe. The tab can also be bent a longitudinal distance in order for the threaded member to contact the tab.